


Vibing with the teacher

by Katonthedaily



Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [38]
Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, so...., studentMew, teacherGulf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: Mew chuckled and leaned back in his chair.He watched how the teacher struggled in front of the class and he enjoyed it all too much because he, in his hand,had the reason why.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669279
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Vibing with the teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged in those 2 pictures to write a fic about and I wrote this on a whim and... let myself go ;)
> 
> enjoy!

inspo pic ^^

\-------------------------------------------------------

Mew chuckled and leaned back in his chair. He watched how the teacher struggled in front of the class and he enjoyed it all too much because he, in his hand, had the reason why.

He watched how Gulf's cheeks flushed red, how his hands trembled trying to hold on to the book. How he stuttered and bit on his lip trying to contain moans and groans from passing his delicious plump lips into the classroom full of students.

He wanted to tease him a little more and turned up the switch of the gadget in his hand and instantly Gulf tensed.

"Ah...!" Gulf gasped and some students threw a questionable look at him. Gulf shot daggers at Mew when they asked if he was alright and merely nodded and smiled but he so wasn't alright.

His insides quivered around the vibrator lodged right against his most sensitive spot. He tried to keep his legs closed, trying to hide his rock hard cock behind the desk. He was twisting and turning, his knees weak, the pleasure, the pain, it was so delicious he wished it was something else, even though he knew this was all so wrong!

He tried to give his lecture as good and right as he could and set his focus somewhere else but Mew wasn't so forgiving...

Mew watched as Gulf still tried to act as if nothing was wrong and bit his lip and his lips pulled into a sinister grin.

"Let's see how you'll handle this then." He whispered to himself and turned to switch up, all the way.

Gulf suddenly banged his fist onto the desk and his knees buckled. He just in time kept himself up and not fall to the floor from the sudden intense vibration. His hole twitched and puckered from the immense pleasure and his cock leaked so much precum in his pants. He couldn't think coherently anymore...

It needed out or he would go crazy!

"I-im going out for a bit! Students read paragraph 7 to 12 and answer the question in your textbook. I'll be right back." Gulf squeezed out between his lips and rushed out of the classroom on shaking legs.

He couldn't handle it anymore...

"Uhuh. Not so quick..." Mew thought and rushed out the classroom after him. Gulf ran to the furthest bathroom, slammed the door open and dropped his back against the first bathroom stall he found and let out a long moan. His shaking fingers unbundled his pants and gripped his++

hard cock in his fist and his other hand travelled further down to reach for the end of the vibrator going to town in his hole. His eyes were watering and his cheeks and ears so red. Beats of sweat on his forehead as he was constantly dry orgasming from the attack on his prostate.

He needed it out! He was going crazy! Mew be d*mned! Moans and groans filled the whole room up as he slowly pulled on the vibrator. "What do you think you're doing, was I done yet?" Gulf was so startled by Mew's sudden voice that the vibrator slipped out of his fingers right

back against his prostate with the vibration still on max.

"Aahhhmm!!!" Gulf moaned out loud, the sound echoing in the bathroom stall. Mew growled and almost came on the spot from the view in front of him. A whiny mess, all fucked out already but not able to come without him.

"Such a naughty teacher... want me to help?"

"P-please..." Gulf murmured and averted his eyes.

"Hmm... can't hear you? Want me to leave?"

"N-no! Please! Please!" Gulf grabbed Mew's leg in an desperate attempt, he couldn't handle it anymore.

The vibrator was still messing up his insides to the max and his whole body was shaking at this point. "Please, fuck me..." he whispered and Mew smiled.

Gulf was roughly manhandled up and chest first against the wall and his pants were pulled down to his ankles.

He whined and yelped when the vibrator was harshly pulled out and thrown on the floor, but before his hole could close up, he was filled to the brim again, much deeper, much thicker, much larger than the pathetic vibrator.

His cheek met with the cold wall and he arched his back welcoming everything Mew gave him at this point. He fucked himself back and Mew slammed his hips deep and hard against Gulf's ass, spreading them open with his big hands and slapping them one after the other. Loved seeing them glow red and loved hearing the filthy sounds coming from Gulf's wet hole echo through the whole bathroom. Gulf couldn't contain his moans and right when Mew hit his spot, he came all over the bathroom wall. His whole body tensed and shuddered but Mew didn't give him a moment. He only sped up his thrusts even more and fucked him right through his orgasm.

"I'm not done with you yet!" He growled and bit down on Gulf's neck when he started to whine. He dug his fingers into his hips and pulled Gulf back harshly on his cock. He snapped his hips so hard that Gulf almost fell against the wall but Mew kept him up, not nearly done.

He was so close and bit and nipped hickeys all around Gulf's shoulder and neck while he felt the heat pool in the pit of his stomach until it finally exploded. He pushed his cock deep and hard inside Gulf's twitching wet hole and came, filling him up with his cum.

This pushed Gulf right over the edge a second time. His cock hadn't even grown fully hard before he came again. His whole body was trembling and his breath ragged and be couldn't stop moaned from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Lesson learned?"

Mew whispered when he grabbed Gulf's chin and connected their lips in a rough kiss and bit the bottom lip while he pulled his cock out, cum seeping out right after it.

"Y-yes daddy" was the only thing Gulf could say before his knees gave out and he dropped to the floor.

Mew merely grinned and zipped up his pants and walked out of the bathroom as if nothing happened. Leaving the mess that was Gulf behind... 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ;)


End file.
